Fałszywy uśmiech
by mxmsupporter
Summary: Jakie będą ostatnie słowa Matta do Mello ..? Co działo się w noc poprzedzającą porwanie Takady ..? Tłumaczenie "My beautiful killing jar" mojego autorstwa :) Gatunek pozostawiam do interpretacji...


**A/N: **Specjalnie dla kancchan :) Mam nadzieję, ze kiedyś powstanie więcej historii MxM po polsku...

**Sugerowane tło:** My Chemical Romance – _The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You_

* * *

**Fałszywy uśmiech**

Niebieskie oczy. Te, które prześladują mnie wszędzie. Obserwują mnie. Kontrolują. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Za długo to trwa, żebym się nie przyzwyczaił.

Zimne jak lód spojrzenie śledzi mnie nawet teraz, kiedy jego źródło obraca się powoli na krześle. Blond włosy opadają mu na twarz gdy on pochyla się po swój skarb, czekoladę owiniętą w sreberko leżącą na stoliku do kawy. Tabliczka zostaje brutalnie potraktowana przez jego długie palce osłonięte od świata poprzez skórę rękawiczek, opakowanie szeleści lekko gdy zawartość w końcu wychodzi na światło dzienne. Znajomy trzask rozbrzmiewa w powietrzu, a szara chmura opuszcza moje rozchylone usta.

To będzie nasza ostatnia noc.

Oczywiście to była jego decyzja. Zakomunikował mi to tydzień temu, kiedy praktycznie nie miałem już nic do powiedzenia. Pozostało mi tylko spojrzenie na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i kiwnięcie głowy. Jego oczy złagodniały i chwilę później wyszedł z pokoju. Wszystko oparte na tym samym schemacie. Nasza tak zwana „przyjaźń" nigdy nie opierała się na równości. On przewodził. Był obrońcą, atakującym. Był zwycięzcą. Był kimś, kogo po prostu zdecydowałem się wspierać, kimś, kto pozwalał mi podążać w swoim cieniu.

Ale taki układ mi odpowiadał. Nareszcie ktoś o mnie pamiętał, ktoś dbał o to, żebym nie skończył na dnie. Prawda, nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny. Między nami nie było wielkich słów i wyznań… Ale ja wiem. Wiem, co dla niego znaczę… No, pomijając może tą jedną noc, kiedy po raz pierwszy w niego zwątpiłem. Wtedy, gdy zostawił mnie na pastwę koszmaru, jakim było Wammy's House bez jego osoby.

Po paru latach zadzwonił. Tak po prostu. Jeden telefon wystarczył, abym znów zajął miejsce u jego boku. Bez zadawania kłębiących się w mojej głowie pytań, bez wyrzutów sumienia z jego strony. Nie pytałem o jego kompleks na punkcie Near'a, który urósł do gigantycznych rozmiarów wraz ze śmiercią L'a, ani o nowe rany powstałe na jego ciele i duszy. Po prostu znowu byliśmy razem, sami przeciwko światu.

Kiedy opowiadał mi o planie, nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział: - Może przeżyjemy… Może wyjdziemy z tej pieprzonej iluzji i skopiemy Kirze tyłek…- Wiem, że kłamał. A on wiedział, że ja wiedziałem. Czy coś w tym guście. Ta gra pozorów była nam potrzebna, więc po prostu ciągnęliśmy ją w nieskończoność. Mieliśmy tego świadomość, ale trwaliśmy w zakłamaniu. Dwóch geniuszy, w dodatku najlepszych przyjaciół, odrzucających rzeczywistość jako coś nieistotnego.

Ale w ostatnią noc przed śmiertelnym terminem coś było inaczej. Wyczułem to z łatwością. Z resztą, gdy on odłożył swoją czekoladę po zjedzeniu tylko połowy, jego zdenerwowanie było nawet widoczne. Nie zrobił tego nigdy wcześniej w ciągu całych czternastu lat, w których go znałem. Skóra, z której były zrobione jego ubrania, zaskrzypiała złowieszczo gdy wstał i podszedł do zniszczonego, twardego łóżka stojącego w rogu. Zerknąłem na niego, papieros jak zwykle pomiędzy moimi wargami. Położył się, przedramiona ułożone w postaci poduszki pod głową gdy jego oczy patrzyły pusto na sufit. Gra cieni zadomowiła się na jego policzku, eksponując powierzchnię blizny bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wrzuciłem niedopałek do popielniczki i wstałem, ignorując monitory, które powinienem obserwować. I tak nie działo się nic niezwykłego.

Dotarłem do łóżka i poklepałem go po ramieniu. Niebieskie oczy skupiły się na mnie i ich intensywność poraziła mnie ponownie, jak za każdym razem. - Jest tu dla mnie miejsce, Mello? - Popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę i pokiwał głową. Opadłem na pościel, wzdychając lekko, co nie uszło uwadze mojego towarzysza. - O czym myślisz, Matt? - wyszeptał, unosząc się na łokciach. Zerknąłem na niego, zauważając jego dłoń zaciśniętą na różańcu.

Był to jeden z jego starych nawyków. Naprawdę myślicie, że ktoś taki, jak Mello, mógłby wierzyć w nieudowodnione? Zawsze stąpał twardo po ziemi i nigdy się nie zatrzymywał, kiedy następny krok był uznawany przez większość za „niemoralny" albo „niepoprawny". Jego cel był zawsze najważniejszy. A poza tym, jest najinteligentniejszą osobą, jaką znam (Oczywiście jest na moim poziomie. Tak, moje drugie imię to „Skromny"). Zgodziliśmy się co do tego, że nie ma nic „gdzieś nad nami" gdzieś koło piątej klasy podstawówki.

Ale w noc wybuchu, kiedy wygrzebałem go z pod gruzów ociekającego krwią i śmierdzącego spaloną skórą, słaniającego się na nogach przez zmęczenie i uszkodzony błędnik, dłoń była na swoim miejscu. Znajomy gest był dla niego pociechą, sprawiał, że jego umysł pozostawał stosunkowo czysty. Nigdy nie obchodziło mnie to, dlaczego to robi… To była po prostu część jego, tak jak moje gogle były częścią mnie.

Spojrzał na mnie w oczekiwaniu, jego idealna twarz pokryta cieniem zmęczenia. Przygryzłem wargę, zastanawiając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. – Chyba o tym wszystkim, co razem zrobiliśmy. O wszystkich numerach, które wywinęliśmy… I o tym największym, który wywiniemy jutro – uśmiech błądził po jego ustach. – Myślisz, że nam się uda? – przeczesał włosy, zakładając je za ucho i dodał – Nie to, że ja w to nie wierzę, po prostu ciekawi mnie twoja opinia. Spojrzałem na niego i powoli pokiwałem głową. Mello zamruczał z zadowolenia i znów opadł na plecy, jego ręka muskająca moją przez ułamek sekundy. – Mello… Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? Przed tym jak…Przed tym, gdy skopiemy Kirze tyłek – blondyn skupił się na mnie – Mello… Jak się nazywasz? –

* * *

No i wreszcie nadszedł koniec. Ten moment, w którym tracę kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i osuwam się w ciemność… Ha, co za poetycki opis. Wszystko boli jak cholera, dziury po kulach dymią przypaloną tkanką. Maska Camaro wgniata się pod moim ciężarem, papieros opada na kamizelkę. Zrobiłem to dla niego. Bez zadawania pytań, bez żałowania niczego, co się stało. Tak, jak za każdym razem. W końcu był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Poszedłbym za nim do piekła… Nawet, jeśli obaj wiemy, że nie istnieje.

* * *

Mello pochylił się nade mną, jego usta łaskoczące moje ucho. – Mihael Keehl – wyszeptał, ściskając materiał mojej futrzanej kamizelki. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i odpowiedziałem – Mail Jeevas – spojrzał na mnie, uśmieszek godny złodziejaszka na jego twarzy. Wsiadł na swój motor i pomachał do mnie. – Do następnego razu, Mattie… -

* * *

**A/N: **Hej, Polacy! Wiem, że tam jesteście, zostawcie coś po sobie, ok? :D Dzięki za czytanie!

**MxMSupporter, 11.09.13**


End file.
